Pick Your Poison Er Coffee
by Jaspers lil pixie77
Summary: Isabella Swan just moved to New York City and she works at Starbucks. One day she looses her job, so whats a girl to do in NYC jobless? Find a job, no matter what... AH R&R! Chapter 5 up!
1. I hate Mondays

A/N: I have decided to commit myself to one story (this story) and forget about the other ones...for now. I really hope you will continue to read my stories and give this one a shot! Oh and this story will be in Bella's point of view and all human.

Bella's Age: 22

Edwards Age: 23

Alice's Age: 22

Rosalie's Age: 23

Emmett's Age: 25

Jasper's Age: 24

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer...not me. I don't own Starbucks either.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke to another fabulous Monday morning!

Note the sarcasm.

Of course, I woke up late and being the klutz I am fell down the stairs and started bleeding! So than I had to go back up to my apartment, change my uniform, and get a band aid. I than realized I was out of band aids, so I drove to CVS with my pant leg rolled up and got my damn band aids. Speeding to Starbucks (thank goodness no police were in a 5 mile radius) I arrived 20 minutes late. Record time (In case you haven't noticed I tend to use sarcasm when I'm a bad mood.)! I got the "late lecture" from my manager, and he said that my "job was in jeopardy". So here I am, making a strawberries and cream frappacino.

"Oh can I get extra whipped cream!" The girl said excitedly bobbing up and down. Her pig tails bobbed with her making her look like a puppy dog. I didn't think she needed the extra sugar but I couldn't say no. After all my "job was in jeopardy"...whatever that meant.

"Of course." I put on my best smile.

I finished making the drink when I heard the bell ring above the door. I looked up to see a guy with his arm around a girl. They were both laughing. This scene was completely normal.

Except for the fact that the guy was drop dead gorgeous.

His reddish-brown hair was tossed and disheveled. His skin was so pale it made his brilliant green eyes pop. I completely forgot all his other features like his toned chest and crooked smile when I looked into those green eyes. He caught my gaze for a moment and winked. I smiled when something caught my attention.

He just winked at me! When he was obviously with another girl. I blushed, and than became furious. How dare he do that to the poor girl.

"Excuse me miss?" I heard a velvet voice say. I saw someone's hand waving in front of me frantically and a small girlie giggle.

I woke from my thoughts and once again blushed.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "What will you like today?"

I looked up to see the gorgeous guy. Only this time I wasn't dazzled by his good looks. I was mad. Besides a girl has to do what a girl has to do right? A plan was starting to form in my mind.

"Umm one tall double chocolate chip frappacino filled up halfway. Fill the rest up with whipped cream and add two straws." His velvet voice made me melt, but I snapped back to reality and nodded. I told him the total of his order and he handed me a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he said and smiled.

I just walked away making nothing of the extra $16.52 I made. I started making his special request. When I was done, I delivered the drink to their table, but the two were in an intense make out session. I started to pretend to trip, hoping to "accidentally" spill the drink on the guy's shiny hair, but my plan backfired. I actually did end up tripping, and to top it off I spilled the drink all over myself. An involuntary gasp escaped my lips.

Both of them looked up and the guy burst into laughter. The girl looked confused and was kind enough to walk over to me and help me up.

"I'm sorry, Edward can be a big jerk sometimes. I only went out with him today cause he's a really good kisser. And look at him! Who can blame a girl for enjoying herself." The girl said with a wink.

I didn't know how to respond. "T..thank you umm...."

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale!" She said grinning proudly. Hale...that sounded familiar. She seemed very sweet, and I didn't know how she put up with this arrogant jerk "Edward".

Speaking of which, he finally stopped laughing. I mumbled apologies and blushed a bright tomato red. I scurried back to my working space and made the order again. Today was going to be a long day...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know this chapter was super duper short, but its just the beginning and I wanted you guys to give your opinion of whether you think I should continue! I didn't want to get to into the story if you guys dont like it!So please press the big button right below! You know you want too...


	2. Fire and Water

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I saw the Twilight movie and I loved it! I can't wait until they make New Moon. If you want to share your thoughts with someone you can always PM me. The song mentioned below is called "Lonely Girl" by Pink! Happy Thanksgiving, and enjoy that turkey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Starbucks.

XX

I cleaned off the counters as Emmett walked over to the door. In one quick motion, he flipped the sign to closed.

"Some crowed today, eh Bells?" He said with a wink.

I hit him on the shoulder and blushed. "Yeah. Well I saw the way you looked at that blonde. What was her name again? Hmm….."

He burst into laughter. "Well at least I didn't oogle over her in plain sight. Besides, she was hot with a capital H!"

I simply rolled my eyes but let my careless mind think about the man she was with once again.

"And…" Emmett added. "I didn't spill a drink all over myself! Seriously Bella that was hilarious. Believe me, I wasn't the only one that saw it!"

I was about to grab my keys and leave, but a deep voice stopped me.

"He's right Isabella, I saw it too."

I turned to see Mike, my manager. He always held this grudge against me.

You see, when I was in college Mike asked me out. I said yes, and after a couple of dates we became official boyfriend and girlfriend. I never really liked Mike that much. Sure he was a sweet guy, but not the "Will you live the rest of eternity with me" type. Then one day I was going to his dorm and walked in on him and some girl named Jessica. At first I cried, but then Emmett slapped some sense into me (literally). The next day I broke up with him, and he's hated me ever since. Now I know why they say "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." You never know who you might run into.

"That was a big problem Ms. Swan." He said in an icy voice, "Please meet me in my office."

I glimpsed at Emmett putting my best "what should I do" face, but he was petrified. He looked worried, and I'm sure his face reflected mine very well.

Step by step I made my way to Mike's, or as he prefers Mr. Newton's, office. I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Mi…I mean Mr. Newton. What would you like?" I struggled to put on my best "Disney Smile".

"I believe you know very well what I would like. I would like to talk to you about the incident between you and 2 of our customers." He started his lecture. "I know you have never been graceful Isabella, but could you at least THINK about walking correctly before making us loose our customers!"

He turned to me his eyes like daggers ready to pierce me at any moment.

"I'm sorry sir…I wasn't trying to…"

"Enough is enough! I am sick and tired of telling you to shape up." I heard a sharp intake of breath. "You are fired, please leave immediately."

I just nodded my head and left. Before I knew it I reached my old truck and tears of rage were streaming down my face.

"Hey Bella! Bella wait!"

Two strong arms pulled me into a hug. When I realized they were Emmett's, I put my arms around him and tightened my grip. I didn't want to let go. Emmett was always there for me. Just like the big brother I never had.

"Bella, everything is alright. I quit."

I just shook my head and said, "No go back."

Either he didn't' hear me or decided to be stubborn, because he didn't say anything else.

As he took my keys and opened the car door, only one thought came to mind. "Nice to see you again rejection!", and than a hole opened up in my chest, and tears streamed down my face.

XX

We were almost to my apartment when Emmett finally decided to say something.

"So what types of jobs did you have in mind?"

This thought never struck me, so I shrugged and thought about it for the rest of the ride, listening to the song on the radio.

_When I can remember the very first time I cried  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
All of my memories - good and bad - that's past  
Didn't even take the time to realize_

Starin' at the cracks in the walls  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
Cuz its takin' over my head all over again

Do you even know who you are?  
I guess I'm tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
I want to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?

Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
around my eyes  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to  
try

I'm lookin' for a way to become  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
Oh, nothin' is ever enough  
Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem

Do you even know who you are?  
I'm still tryin' to find  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Everybody wants to be  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No

Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel  
I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come  
true

Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I wanted to be a star  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
I guess not, oh I guess not

Do you even know who you are?  
Oh, I'm tryin' to find  
A rising dream or a superstar?  
Oh, I have a all these dreams  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
I can't tell anymore  
Do you even know what you have?  
No, no  
Do you even know what you are?  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
Is life good to you or is it bad?

_  
_I realized how true that song was, and how much it related to me. When we got there I thanked him for giving me a ride and Emmett just nodded and called a taxi. I went to my apartment and allowed the modern art, furniture, and color scheme to fit in. It truly was my dream home, even if felt a little empty and lonely. Than Emmett's question made its way through my head again.

"_So what types of jobs did you have in mind?"_

Than it struck me.

The idea was so perfect…

So flawless…

So chic!

"An interior designer!" I shouted out loud!


	3. Research

**A/N: I tried to update ASAP, but I forgot to save my chapter so I had to rewrite it!!!! Sorry guys. Oh and I know this is annoying and I hate when authors do this, but you leave me no choice. I'm not going to update until I get 5 reviews! 5 is not a big number guys! Plus, my ego is slowly deflating when I never get reviews! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

XX

I was standing there in all my glory. This idea would be perfect. It would show Mike that I'm not worthless, and what's the worst that could happen? I know it may sound silly, but I could really just...

_live your life, (Hey! a-ay a-ay a-ay)  
You steady chasing that paper (Ay!)  
Just live your life (Oh! a-ay a-ay a-ay)  
Ain't got no time for no haters _

I sighed, picking up my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo B-izzle! Itz yo homie Em-money! Foshizzle!"

"Um Emmett? Save yourself the embarrassment and don't turn gangster okay? And didn't I just see you about 10 minutes ago?"

I decided I needed to do some research and look for job openings.

"Well yes, but can't I call my best friend and tell her about the amazing things going on in my life?!" He sounded genuinely excited.

I opened up my laptop and waited for the stupid thing to turn on. "Sure Emmett, but can you just tell me what you wanted to say."

"Someones impatient," I heard him mutter. "Well you won't guess what I just thought of?

"Hmmm.... did you think of what job you want to imply for?" I clicked on the Internet button and typed "Interior Designer Jobs, NYC" in the little search bar. Wow, 334,000 links showed up. **(A/N: I actually did the research for this!)**

I heard him drop the phone on the other end and a giggle escaped my lips.

"How did you know that? What are you psychic, or can you just read peoples minds?" He stated accusingly. "Well I bet you don't know what my idea is!"

"A gangster!" I said teasingly and clicked on the first link I saw, Kara Mann Design. After skimming the page I shook my head and clicked the back button. I needed a specific diploma to be able to take the job. I looked at a couple more links, but none of them were right. It either didn't fit my style, or I wasn't able to apply for the job.

"Bella? Bella!? Are you even listening to me?" Emmett shouted, making me jump skittishly.

"Umm yeah of course. I just tripped...and the phone...dropped! Yeah thats what happened."

I could basically hear him rolling his eyes. "Well I said I wanted to start a restaurant that turned into a club at night! How cool would that be?"

"Sorry to break to you Em, but that idea is so cliché. Seriously, the "restaurant night club"? We are in New York City! The big apple! If you want to make that idea happen, you need it to have a certain flair. Something special about it that will have people lining down the block to have a glimpse at it!"

"I guess your right. Well I'll think about it. I'm getting kind of tired, so good-night!" He said. When I heard him click the off button I shut my phone and set it down. I was never one to hang up first.

Deciding to try one more link, I prayed it would be a good one. The company was called Cullen Designs. The home page was filled with patterns and colors that already caught my eye.

_Welcome to Cullen Designs!_

_Unfortunately, one of our employees is in the hospital due to injury. We need someone to replace her position, so for all you wanna-be interior designers now is your chance. No experience is necessary. Just come from Monday to Wednesday for an interview! We hope to see you there. Just go to our "Contact Us" page and see all the information you need to well, "Contact Us"! _

_-Alice_

This was perfect. I printed out the directions to get there, and felt ecstasy bubble through my system.

_Take that Mike!_

I closed my laptop and jumped into bed. Tomorrow I would go in and ace that interview. With that last thought, I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Banana Phones and Pancakes

**A/N: Merry Christmas/ Hanukkah/ Kwanzaa/ Winter! I decided to give up on the whole "I want this many reviews per chapter". The main reason as to why I'm even writing stories is for my enjoyment and improvement, not to get a lot of reviews. Writing is for ME. I just want to thank those of you that did review **

**xDreamOn'94**

**i mentioned i'm crazy right**

**Disclaimer: As much to my dismay, I do not own Twilight.**

xox~PYPEC~xox

_Beep Beep Beep_

My alarm clock went off, signaling that it was time to get up. Wait a minute. That noise was to deep and familiar to be an alarm clock! Wait...I don't even own an alarm clock!

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned, thinking it was all just a dream. Yea that makes sense. Your just imagining this Bella. You just added one too many cups off sugar in those sugar cookies. You know what sugar does to you! Ugh this is a stupid dream. And if this is a dream, the alarm clock is just a dream alarm clock. That means there has to be a way to shut it up...

_Beep Beep Beep_

I had to find that magical little button before I loose my sanity. I lifted my hand towards the direction of the noise. It landed on what felt like a...nose?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. My eyes fluttered to life.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The person screamed back.

"AAAHH!"

"AAAHH!"

"AAAHH!"

"AAAHH!"

"AAAHH!"

"AAAHH!"

The person burst out laughing.

"Emmett! I don't find the situation at all laughable! I thought you were a robber! Or a rapist!" I looked at the clock on my wall. It read 6:17. "And what are you even doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"Helping you get ready for your interview of course!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that doesn't mean you are welcome to... wait a minute!" My eyes widened in shock and my finger lifted, pointing at him accusingly. "I didn't tell you about my interview!"

The look on his face was priceless, and I tried to hide my smile. Unfortunately, I'm not a very good actress and the corners of my mouth turned up. I started to take slow steps, poking his chest with my finger.

"How did you know about that Emmett?"He was now backed up against the wall.

"Well I...I sorta came here last night to see if you were doing anything, but you were asleep. I was just about to leave when you shouted, well screamed "I don't want the banana phone! Give me the mango!". I got curious and went into your room. Then you mentioned something about an interview today and how excited you were. I figured it was true and came here this morning."

"You came into my apartment and just walked into my room!" I screamed my voice dripping with venom. I didn't care if he heard me sleep talk, thats just rude!

"Well I know where you keep the spare key, and I just wanted to help." He looked sad, and I realized I was being a bit harsh on him.

"Oh I'm sorry Em! I guess I'm still bitter from Mike firing me." I gave him an apologetic look and made my way into the kitchen. He followed me.

"How bout I make it up to you with some of my famous chocolate chip pancakes?"

I squealed! He only made those on special occasions, and let me tell you. Those pancakes were delicious. I nodded my head and headed back to my room to get ready. I took a 15 minute shower and skipped into my closet. It were times like these when I wish I had a best friend that would dress me up and give me makeovers (**A/N: Hahaha I just had to put that in there!**). Sighing, I decided on dark skinny jeans and a halter covered with multicolored hearts. I put my hair in a high ponytail, put on a cute white jacket, and added my makeup. I was happy, because this was the type of job you didn't need to get all dressed up for. You just had to wear something spunky and cool, and my outfit was definitely that. I stepped out of my room just as Emmett set the last pancake on my plate. The aroma had already engulfed the kitchen, and my mouth started to water. I sat down at the table stuffing my mouth with the scrumptious treat!

"Anxious are we?" Emmett let out a low chuckle. "And you look good Bells."

"Thanks Em! And these pancakes are amazing like always." I continued eating.

When I finally finished, I hugged Emmett. "Thank you so much! It really means a lot." I kissed him on the cheek and put on my shoes. Black ballet flats with a little bow on the end.

"Your going to do great Bella!" I smiled, and with that extra boost of confidence, headed out the door with Emmett right behind me. We went our separate ways (him going to the street and me going to the parking lot), and I felt the ecstasy bubble up inside me.

I had a feeling today was going to be great!

xox~PYPEC~xox

**A/N: Another chapter done. I believe this one is my longest! Woohoo. You can find Bella's outfit mentioned in this chapter on my profile. I just love to pull an Alice and "shop" for Bella! I just can't help it. Please click the big review button! Press it! Press it! Press it!**


	5. Small World

A/N: Hey guys! Its New Years...WOOT WOOT! I'm very excited for 2009. I have a New Years resolution too. Well actually a couple...

I will not force people to read Twilight and bite them if they don't

I will try to get better grades in all of my classes

I will not make fun of my friend Patrick by calling him a poor retarded taco

I will try to update more on fanfiction =)

I will work on my writing to make my stories better.

Why don't you guys tell me your New Years resolutions. I'm always in the mood to laugh too! Sorry for the long authors note, I'm just very excited! I'm actually going to New York to see the ball drop. I typed this up real fast for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Circus by Britney Spears

xox~~PYPEC~~xox

I stood in front of my soon to be work building. It was pretty tall. About 25 stories, maybe 30. I took a deep breath and stepped into the revolving doors. Huh, who knew work could be so much fun? I looked around to see if anyone was watching. The coast was clear, so I spun around one more time. Just as I was about to step out, My skirt got caught in the door. Shit!

I tugged at my skirt until it finally broke free. That was close. I looked around to see if anyone noticed my "moment" and saw a man staring at me chuckling. I felt the warmth spread through my cheeks and made my way to the elevators.

_Ding_

I stepped inside to notice no one else was in there. I sighed and was pleasantly surprised to notice a catchy song in the elevator. It wasn't old elevator music that old people would be embarrassed to dance to.

_Theres only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

Oh this is that new Britney Spears song! It was actually pretty good

_  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots_

I started dancing to the upbeat rhythm. I only had...10 more floors to go, so why not make the best of it?

_  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then i put on a show  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins-_

I heard a giggle and froze. Petrified I turned around.

"Uh...h...hi?" I stuttered. Blushing for the second time today. "Were you here the whole time?"

"Yup! You just made my day. That was hilarious." The girl giggled. "The names Alice! Alice Cullen."

"Hi Alice I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet-"

_Ding_

"See you around Bella!" Alice chirped. "And cute shirt!"

I watched the brown haired pixie glide down the hall. Then I realized it was my turn to get off too. I slipped through the elevator doors before they had a chance to close. I took in the 24th floor. There was a myriad of workers rushing around trying to get things down. Some were socializing, others were working hard.

I made my way through the crowd until I arrived at my destination. Ms. Cullen's office. Room 1901.

I knocked on the door and it was about 2 minutes until I got a response.

"Come in!" A high pitched voice said.

Opening the door I let out a gasp. He was gorgeous. As soon as my eyes landed on him everything else became blurry. But I didn't want things to become blurry. In fact I didn't even want to see him here. Why was he here! Of all people. What did I do to deserve this!

"Oh its elevator girl! Hey Bella." A girl's voice chimed.

A/N: Who do you think the guy is? And the girl? I want answers people! If you get it right I'll give you a bunch of cookies. Oh and please review!


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey guys...I know this is just an authors note...but it is important! **

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I will NOT be able to update until next week because I have to get ready and study for midterms. I promise to write and finish the chapter by next Wednesday, because I have half days and will use my time for that. -Puts hand up and does scout honor thing- I Tiffany Moran solemnly swear to update with a chapter over 5 pages long by Wednesday! Oh yeah! I also started a new story called Quick Sand, and I really like my plot and everything so check that out please! With sugar on top! And caramel...and chocolate..and sprinkles...and a cherry!!!!!! Oh right..here's the summary for my new story.**

"**The situation reminded me of quicksand. With every step or move I took, I just ended up deeper. There was no way out. I was stuck." Bella Swan is your everyday low class girl. She works two jobs, only shops during sales, and lives in a small house. Edward Cullen is her opposite. He is the leader of a group called C3, attends the elite Cullen Academy of Education, and is filthy rich and arrogant. When a good deed, scholarship, and begging brings these two together, what will happen?Drama, hilarity, and...love? All Human and AU"**

**Later Alligator!**


	7. Detceger

**Heyy guys! I know I promised a chapter forever ago, but I'm having MAJOR writers block with this story.**

**PLEASE READ! UBER IMPORTATNTE!**

**I really really really need ideas for this story. I have no clue where I'm going with it, but I don't want to let you guys down by deleting the story completely. So please send in ideas through review, pm, or whatever else there is. I would appreciate it a lot. Thanks!**

I felt my jaw drop to the ground. "H..how...bu..wha...why are you," I pointed to Edward. "here?!"

Alice started cackling. Edward just frowned.

"So Bella, you two know each other? I knew he was a player, but picking up sweet innocent girls like you is beyond anything I imagined!" She let out a fake gasp and laughed again.

Edward grimaced and replied, "Well how do you know her little miss hypocrite? Picking up sweet innocent girls like Bella is beyond anything I imagined." He mimicked.

"Jerk!" Alice screamed hitting him in the head with a magazine from her desk.

"Midget!" Edward shouted back ruffling her hair.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed, and in the blink of an eye she had him pinned to the ground with a sharpie in her hand. Uh-oh...

She started scribbling on his face and after 5 minutes of Edward's struggling and Alice's mad cackling Edward was set free. I burst into laughter.

His face was covered in Alice's little scribbles. He had a mustache, along with a beard, and Edwardo written in huge capital letters on his forehead. Alice also drew lines around his eyes to make it look like he had super long eyelashes, and scribbles like "Alice rocks" were written all over his cheeks. He looked so funny that I couldn't stop laughing. Alice even joined in, and when he growled I burst into hysterics. Eventually we were both holding on to each others shoulders for support clutching our stomachs.

After we calmed down and wiped the tears from our eyes, Edward left the room mumbling something about "20 showers" and "scrubbing the skin off my face". As soon as that happened Alice and I looked at each other.

"What were we laughing about again?" I asked her.

She shrugged and went over to sit at her desk. "So let's get down to business. Why exactly are you here?"

"Well I was reading about your job offering and thought that I could apply for the job. If you want, you can take a look at my resume and interview me. Whatever works is fine." I rambled.

I saw Alice's eyes flicker away from mine. "Well Bella...I don't really know how to put this."

"What happened?!" I didn't know what to think.

"You see..." She started off, fidgeting with her fingers. "The position has already been filled."

"Oh," My brain put the pieces together.

"You really seem like a sweet girl, and if I met you before I would have definitely hired you, but the job has been given away. I'm truly sorry. Maybe there is someway I can help you. We can exchange phone numbers and-"

"It's fine Alice. No problem. I'll just be going now, but thanks for all your help!" I put on a fake smile in attempt to hide my disappointment.

I collected my jacket, scarf, and purse before swapping emails with Alice and saying goodbye. Just as I was about to leave the office Alice stopped me.

"Can I just ask you one question?" She said, her eyes curious.

"Of course!" I closed the door and leaned against the wall. "Shoot."

"How did you and Edward meet?" She asked.

"Okay how about a question for a question?" I bargained.

"Deal, but you have to answer mine first." She sat on top of her desk and crossed her legs. She looked like a supermodel sitting there. I swear, she jumped right out of a magazine. I pondered between telling Alice the truth, or lying.

"Okay. Well I used to have a job not to long ago at Starbucks. Sure it wasn't the best job in the world, but it paid well and let me keep my apartment here in New York. One day Edward walks in with some bimbo and asks for a drink. Because the Starbucks I worked at was 2 stories, we deliver our drinks. So I was giving the drink to him when -me being the klutz I am- fell and got coffee all over him. He was pissed." I smiled at the comical memory.

Alice snorted at my memory. "I wish I was there to see that! So what's your question?"

"How do you know Edward?" I was genuinely wondering how they knew each other. There were a million possibilities. Best friends, ex boyfriend, cousin, co-workers, sibl-

"Brother and sister." She let out a groan and rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand how it ever happened. But then again everyone makes mistakes, including god."

I laughed. "Well it was nice meeting you Alice. Maybe we can catch up sometime soon."

"Definitely. Later Bella!" She waved goodbye and I navigated my way out through the office building.

The crisp New York air greeted me and I shivered.


End file.
